creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ash's Coma/@comment-17719088-20130905115411
I don't see how you can instantly say that things have changed considering the point your talking about is the VERY FIRST EPISODE so obviously a tone and what not, is going to change. This kid has come to a milestone in his life. It is much like us when we first learn to walk. Before our lives are pretty drab because we're stuck not getting around all that well, but once we take our first steps and begin walking our entire lives change because now we can go to more places then we used to, so the tone and what not changes for us much like it did when Ash gets his first Pokemon. Also WHERE THE HECK is there any evidence pointing to Ash being possibly homosexual which causes his dad to leave? To be honest, everyone at the age of 10-ish begin to wonder what it is like the other way. It's just a natural instinct in us all no matter who is telling us it is right or wrong. that is all based on the fundemental concepts of Curiousity. Anyway, I have seen no form of evidence in any of the shows I watched(and I have seen a large majority of most seasons haven't watched them all because I am now 22 and I have to focus on other thing in my life), but I haven't seen anything to prove that concept. Now don't get me wrong this is a really cool theory, but it seems pretty much only speculation. Now I have to say I agree that I don't like that he hasn't aged, but still I don't think that has to do with him just imagining his life via the coma. That is just the creators bringing in the cash cow because the show is always being watched by a more younger generation every year. Ultimatly I would love for the creators to clear up exactly what is up with Ash's father because I don't personally believe that Giovanni is related to Ash in any way. Yes, Ash's mom was appart of team rocket, we all know that because she said so herself. And maybe there was a fling between her and him being as she was one of his top people, but I think something would have happened or would have come to be when Ash saw Giovanni the first time. Anyway, I think the figureing out the father figure might be tied to my own abandonment issues with my father, but I think it should be addressed in the next series, at least. Now I wish the story was more developed in the way you described here, but I don't think something like that would be directed toward young age groups like the series is. If they were to do that they would have let the series evolve and grow with those fans that have been there since the begining, me being one of them. But it hasn't, unfortunatly. I just think people are reading WAY TO DEEP into a childs or young at heart type television show. Heck when you think about it, I guess Pokemon is kind of mature in some since being as it is the form of dog fights/ cock fights etc. that stupid people have in our world. Maybe, perhaps, that is why the Pokemon become more "Pokemon Like" because it was hitting a little close to home with haveing semi-realistic animals. Also the fact that in the beginning we only have the animals of our world to use as reference, but as the series became much more popular they began distorting reality(lack of a better term) when creating the Pokemon of today. But that is an artistic thing. You use "like" resources so that the viewer feels more connected and lets the viewer feel as though something like this could perhaps exist. The "like" resemblence makes it easier to comprehend and understand because humans are always comparing something to another thing no matter what the two somethings are. Don't get me wrong I am not being a debby downer or anything I am just telling my perspective on the concept you have written about. All in all the coma theory is cool, but I feel that is all it is and ever will be. The real story is only up to the original creators of the franchise, in which I am NOT apart of. So hope you find my perspective incitful and perhaps makes you think a bit. I love making people think because it means I have made some kind of difference even if it is only a small difference. Anyway! ^^ Love the theory and I am interested in what you might say to my perspective. Obviously, lets keep it friendly. I don't like causing ripples of negative proportions. until next time, Adam Smith